


Being A Leader

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Sub!Draco, Threesome - F/M/M, dramionarry, hptriad, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a proposition for Harry





	Being A Leader

 

When Harry walked in their bedroom, he could tell something was up. Not something good or bad necessarily, but there was something strange about the way Draco and a Hermione turned to look at him when he entered, as if they'd just been talking about something they'd rather he didn't hear. Plus, he could see Draco blushing a bit Hermione usually hid it really well but Draco's face was an open book.

"Hello?" he said after a few seconds of confusing silence between the three of them. "Is everything alright?"

Hermione reacted first and got to her feet to greet him. "Yes, of course! I'm so glad you're back." She hugged him tightly but briefly before kissing him chastly on the lips and moving to the side so Draco, who had now reached him as well could do the same. Harry had been in an assignment the past couple of days, so when he was coming back he didn't imagine his two partners would be huddled up in the bedroom  _talking_ instead waiting for him in the living room or something normal.

Draco lingered on his kiss longer and Harry momentarily forgot about the strange situation.

"Are you hungry? We made some food," Hermione said as Draco kept snogging Harry  _very_  thoroughly.

Harry managed to break the kiss and turned his head to the side to look at Hermione. "I just ate before coming here, but maybe later."

Draco used this opportunity to attack Harry's neck, which made Harry gasp and close his eyes.

"You probably want to take a shower then," Hermione continued. "After such a long trip."

Harry was about to say that he was freshly showered as well when Draco pulled away from his neck. "He's  _fine_ , Hermione."

"And  _you_  are too obvious," Hermione huffed sort of angrily while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, what's going on?" Harry asked, stepping away from both of them. "Why are you acting like this?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and Draco blushed again. "Well, I was going to ease into it when the mood was right but…" he looked at Hermione pointedly and she rolled her eyes. "Apparently that's not the 'proper way'."

Harry was even more confused now.

"We wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione supplied.

Harry's stomach dropped. He didn't like how serious they were being for this conversation they wanted to have. What could the two of them together possibly have to tell him after a few days of being away? Had they been talking about this for long? Were things not working out between the three of them? Did they want to change something?

He didn't like this one bit.

"This is so silly, you've made it out to sound as if it's this huge deal and now when he hears it he's going to laugh at us," Draco told Hermione, also crossing his arms over his chest. They were more alike than they realized sometimes.

"Communication it's important, Draco!" she retorted and Harry was starting to lose patience.

"I'm not going to laugh at you," he said. He was far too nervous for that.

Draco sighed. "Alright. It's just that Hermione and I have been talking and…" He looked at her as if asking her to continue.

"We realized that the two of us had an, er,  _interest_  in common, and we reached the conclusion that we ought to…"

"Tell you about it," Draco finished for her and she nodded.

Oh.  _Oh_. This was about sex, wasn't it? Hermione rarely got so formal with him anymore unless she was talking about sex, as if they hadn't been sleeping together for almost a year now. And it would explain Draco's eagerness.

Harry's previously cold insides were starting to melt. "Okay. What is it?" As soon as Hermione had said 'interest' Harry's imagination had started coming up with all sorts scenarios. The three of them weren't prudish by any means, and Harry thought they'd done pretty much all the positions that two blokes and a girl could do with a lot of free time on their hands, so needless to say he was pretty curious as to what had been intriguing Hermione's and Draco's mind.

They shared another look.

"We want you," Hermione said in her most diplomatic voice. "To be in charge."

Harry blinked at them. He hadn't been expecting something like that. He had always been proud of how fair and balanced their relationship was, and that included the sexual aspects of it, they all gave and received basically the same, as well as all supplying ideas and discussing everything before they did it. Their whole relationship had always been based on the notion that the three of them were exactly equal to each other, rightfully understanding that it was what kept them from having insecurities and jealousy that did nothing good for them.

"Fully, one hundred percent, boss-us-around in charge," Draco said and Harry thought his voice was a little hoarse.

"It's called being the dominant one, and Draco and I would be the submissive ones." Hermione did blush a little then. Harry wanted to laugh but he promised he wouldn't.

"If you also want to, of course," Draco added and Hermione nodded fervently.

"Of course."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never seen himself in such a role, and if there was someone who he'd consider the dominant one in their relationship it'd be Hermione, as she indeed sometimes played that role in and out of the bedroom, but never to such an extent that he would call himself and Draco submissive.

And his relationship with Draco had always like an unspoken competition to see which one was right, which one was better, which one caught the snitch or which one cleaned the dishes faster. Harry could hardly convince him and Hermione to go out to eat because they could never agree on a restaurant, so it was a little hard for him to believe this is what they wanted.

"I… I don't know." Harry smiled nervously. "How long have you two felt this way?"

Draco chuckled. "Ever since my fucking sexual awakening. Hermione just figured it out."

"I haven't  _just_  figured it out. But whenever we get intimate lately I've been thinking it could be… really great. I'd like to try it." She smiled at Harry and so did Draco.

He loved them both so much.

"How do we even know I'd be any good at it?" he asked them, thinking that Hermione in particular would have already read numerous books on the subject and could maybe give Harry some hints or pointers.

This time, Hermione was the one who chuckled. "Harry please. You're a natural leader and very creative. I'm sure you'd be amazing at it if you wanted to."

"And we'd help you, if you're up for it. But there shouldn't be any pressure." Draco reached and laced Harry's hand with his own.

"Of course not. If you don't like the idea I think I'll try being the dom. I already boss you two around everywhere else." Hermione shrugged as if it was the most normal thing for her to say.

"Glad you're self-aware," Draco mumbled.

Harry wondered if they'd been talking about this all the time since he'd been gone, and he imagined those conversations must have turned into more pretty quickly.

"Alright," he said, not really thinking about it all that much. "Let's do it."

They smiled at him and Draco's cheeks flushed with color again.

"Well?" Harry let go of Draco's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you waiting for? Take off your clothes."

Draco and Hermione froze for a second and then Hermione laughed anxiously. "What, now?"

Harry nodded and tried to look as serious as possible. If this is what they wanted, this is what they would get.

Hermione looked up at Draco, looking frankly afraid, but when he reached up to undo the first button of his shirt, she seemed to relax and her hands moved down to the hem of her skirt.

"Wait," Harry put out a hand to stop them, which they did immediately. He had just had an idea. "Only Draco."

They seemed like they wanted to ask him why, but they didn't, so Harry and Hermione stood quietly watching Draco remove his clothes, his hands shaking and his face crimson. Harry's breath hitched in his throat when Draco finally pulled down his underwear, revealing how very hard he was. And all Harry had done was ask him to remove his clothes. Hermione's breath quickened.

"Hermione, sit on the bed," Harry told her and she did. "Draco, remove her knickers. Only her knickers."

As he watched Draco kneel down in front of her and slide his hands up Hermione's skirt, Harry felt an immense thrill at being obeyed that he hadn't expected at all. He'd just came up with an idea of how they could get started with this, but now he was beginning to get more and more and he was thinking he might enjoy this more than previously thought.

He could see them exchange glances, confused, aroused glances, and he wanted to make them even more excited, to see them tremble with desire and do things to each other while he watched.

Harry strolled casually to the armchair by the window, facing the bed, and sat down. Hermione and Draco waited expectantly, Hermione quite literally on the edge of her seat while her knickers sat on the bed next to her.

"Kiss."

Draco reached up while Hermione leaned down and they met in the middle, their hands all over each other as they kissed. Harry had a perfect view of them, and even though the bulge in his trousers was starting to become a little uncomfortable, he tried it ignore it for now. Draco's fingers grazed Hermione's nipples and she gasped, exposing her neck to him. They were kissing as if they were seconds away from having sex, messily and desperately **,** and not as if they'd just begun, and in effect, before Harry knew it, Hermione was wrapping her fingers around Draco's hard length and he moaned.

"No," Harry heard himself call out. They turned to look at him with blown pupils and disbelief. "Don't touch him. Draco, you can touch yourself if you like."

Hermione reluctantly removed her hand from Draco and straightened up to see what he'd do.

Still kneeling on the ground, Draco wasted no time in taking himself in his hand and stroking up and down rather rapidly. Harry's cock twitched.

Hermione ran her hand through Draco's hair and pulled on it before leaning down to kiss him again. She was obviously, but very gently, rubbing her thighs together and Harry was sure that the direct friction without the knickers must have been driving her crazy. He hadn't realized he was panting just by watching them.

When Hermione slipped her hand between her own legs, Harry's voice was loud and clear. "No."

Hermione broke the kiss and groaned, but she still pulled her hand away. "Why does Draco get to do it?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Because I said so," Harry answered easily, as if this was his tenth time doing such a thing. As usual, Hermione was right. He was good at this.

A shiver seemed to run down Hermione's spine, but she didn't argue further. What she did do was lean back slightly and rest her weight on her palms behind her, and then she opened her legs, knowing full well that not only Draco, whose face was just inches away, could see her, but Harry as well. She was challenging him, perhaps to see how strict Harry was going to be with this role he had gotten into.

So he tried his best not to show how affected he really was. Letting Hermione just sit there with her legs spread apart while he just stared blankly at her was better to prove he was in charge than any command he could give her.

Hermione was trembling.

He let them continue like that for a while, until it looked like Draco wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer and Hermione seemed downright tortured.

"Draco, take off the rest of her clothes."

Draco exhaled shakily as he slowly let go of himself and got to his feet. Hermione seemed relieved when she was finally completely naked, but when the last of her clothes were on the ground, she and Draco stood still.

They were waiting for Harry's instructions. And he loved it.

"Hermione, move up in the bed and lie down. Draco, get on top of her."

As they did exactly that, Harry could see them holding their breaths, trying to contain themselves from touching each other too much or doing something that Harry hadn't told them to do. Draco's leaking cock resting against Hermione's thighs was making Harry's head spin, but he took his sweet time before speaking again.

"Go down on her. "

Just those words made Hermione whimper, and then Draco sprung to action, climbing down her body and leaving a trail of nips and kisses along the way, until he finally buried his head between Hermione's legs and she cried out. She had her eyes closed and grabbed onto the sheets with one hand and Draco's hair with the other. Harry didn't want Draco to make her come just yet, but he did want to see Hermione enjoy this for a while.

This time, he allowed himself to grab his cock through his trousers, rubbing his palm against his almost painful erection. He didn't think he had ever been this hard. He wanted to throw his head back and moan deep in his throat, but he didn't want to alert Hermione and Draco to what he was up to. Not yet at least. So he kept himself quiet as he tried to relieve some of the tension that continued to build inside him, especially now that Hermione was loudly writhing under Draco's tongue.

He stopped touching himself for a second when he saw that she might be getting too close to the edge. "Hermione,  _don't_ come. Draco,  _don't_ stop."

Hermione brought up her forearm to her mouth and bit down. Harry's cock jumped again.

He thought he had it all under control until Draco stopped lapping at Hermione to lick his own fingers, and then he pushed them slowly inside Hermione, making her lift her her hips off the mattress and into Draco's face as she made a purring sound that Harry almost felt inside his own chest. He couldn't take it anymore and unbuttoned his trousers so fast he almost ripped them, but it was worth it when he had his throbbing cock in his hand and stroked it several times. He wanted to melt into the armchair.

It took a few seconds because she was so far gone herself, but eventually Hermione turned her head towards Harry and noticed what he was doing.

"Harry… Harry," she moaned and pulled on Draco's hair. "Harry."

Draco raised his head to look at her. "I know he's got us both riled up but  _I'm_ the one doing this to you."

"No," she shook her head and panted. "Look at Harry."

Draco did. Harry hadn't thought he'd liked being looked at so much.

Draco looked like he wanted to sit up and touch himself again, so Harry stopped him before he could as much as move. "No. You continue with Hermione.  _Now_."

Draco took a deep, shuddering breath, his eyes staring straight at Harry's with intensity.

He followed Harry's orders, kissing his way up Hermione's thighs with more calm that Harry himself would have been capable of.

When the two of them were distracted again, Harry took the opportunity to remove his own clothes. It was amazing how the ideas of all he wanted to do kept popping into his head relentlessly, and for a second he was afraid he might like this  _too_  much, but he pushed that thought aside and got to his feet, walking as quietly as he could towards the bed. Hermione realized he was standing by the foot of the bed behind Draco, who still hadn't noticed him. Her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open and she looked up at Harry with a hungry curiosity that made him want to pick her up and lower her onto his cock, but he had to follow his plan.

He grabbed Draco by the shoulders, startling him and making him gasp loudly. "Up," he said, and Draco complied, sitting up on his heels. Harry snaked his arms around Draco and pulled him against his body so he could feel how naked Harry was, and then without a warning he began pumping Draco's length rapidly, relishing in the sounds Draco made and the way he smelled like sex and like Hermione.

Draco turned his head around, looking for Harry's mouth, so Harry kissed him and allowed himself to get a little bit lost in the feel of it. He continued to stroke Draco with one hand and then the other trailed carefully down Draco's back, along the curve of his ass, and in between his soft cheeks. Draco nodded fervently when Harry teased a finger around his entrance, and Harry had to break the kiss and focus before he completely lost it.

Draco protested with a groan, but Harry was quick to summon the bottle of lube they kept on the nightstand and pour some on his fingers. Unfortunately, Harry had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed Hermione had begun to touch herself, rubbing her clit in small circles as she watched him and Draco.

"No," he told her firmly, his eyes boring into hers. She held his gaze for a moment and then slowly removed her hand, seeming frustrated but ridiculously turned on. Harry could  _see_  how wet she was.

Draco whined then and Harry realized he had his finger right up against him but not yet in, and it must feel maddening. He grabbed Draco's hip with his other hand and slowly pushed inside him, feeling his muscles tighten and relax a couple of times and just the feeling of it on his finger made Harry's cock leak.

He moved in and out of Draco for a while, feeling him melt around him and watching Hermione dig her fingernails in her thighs. He didn't want to make her wait much longer, so he added another finger inside Draco and leaned down to bite his ear softly. Draco was shaking, moving along with Harry's fingers and gasping softly every time Harry touched his prostate.

"Draco, look at Hermione," he whispered loud enough for Hermione to see.

Draco opened his eyes.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" he asked and Draco nodded. Hermione's chest rose up and down more rapidly. "Do you want to fuck her?"

Again, Draco nodded, more fervently this time, and Harry liked how he didn't dare say a word, just move his head. "Do you want me to fuck you  _while_ you fuck her?"

This time, both Draco and Hermione nodded.

They had done this once before but they were all lying on their sides one lazy morning, so Harry wasn't entirely sure that this would work, but that wouldn't stop him trying.

Harry put his hand on the nape of Draco's neck. "Down in all fours."

Draco complied, bending down with his hands on Hermione's sides, caging her in and exposing himself completely to Harry. Hermione sat up slightly to kiss Draco, something he seemed to appreciate, and Harry let them for a moment before slowly removing his fingers from Draco and making him gasp. Harry applied lube on himself before landing his hand on one of Draco's cheeks and squeezing slightly.

"Move up the bed, both."

Quickly, Hermione and Draco did as told, scooching and crawling further to the head of the bed and giving Harry some room to climb in and spread Draco's knees apart a little bit so he could kneel in between them. He leaned down and kissed the small of Draco's back. "You're so beautiful."

Draco and Hermione were almost frozen looking at each other and waiting in the electrified atmosphere for Harry to do or say something, and the wait was nothing if not delicious to Harry.

He straightened up and carefully rested the tip of his cock against Draco's entrance and felt him tense up, so Harry reached around him and ran a finger up Draco's entire length and then squeezed the tip softly, not wanting to give him too much stimulation because he knew in less than a minute Draco would be shaking with the effort not to come.

When he felt him relax somewhat, Harry pushed in and couldn't fight the sound escaping his lips at the feeling of Draco's almost burning heat surrounding him, and he wasn't even completely in yet. He dug his fingernails on Draco's hips, hoping he wasn't hurting him too much as he finished thrusting in and then leaned forward, draping himself over Draco's back and holding himself up with his hands next to Draco's, around Hermione. He locked eyes with her and she smiled a sly little smile as if telling him ' _I told you.'_

Harry's lips quirked a little but then he focused at the task at hand, namely, the trembling man in between him and Hermione.

"Draco, love," Harry whispered in his ear. "You have the most important job of all. You're the connection between me and Hermione. You're holding us all together."

Hermione nodded and reached up a hand to Draco's cheek. "I love you."

"Me too," Draco breathed and then looked over his shoulder at Harry as well.

Harry smiled before moving in and out of him in one fluid motion, knowing Draco wouldn't expect it then. Draco managed to give him an irritated look despite the lust that filled his eyes.

"Hermione, grab him."

Hermione seemed relieved as she took a hold of Draco's cock, and Draco's moan rumbled through Harry's chest. She stroked him a few times but then she spread her legs more, and Harry took this as sign that it was time to move. He pushed his hips forward, buried to the hilt inside Draco as Draco began lowering over Hermione.

"Won't we crush you?" Draco asked, and for a fleeting and terrifying moment, Harry wanted to tell him to  _shut up_ , that he knew what he was doing and there was no need to question it.

"It's okay, I can handle it," Hermione answered.

'Shut up!' Harry thought. 'Only  _I_ talk _.'_

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts with worry.  _Why_  was this happening? He had never wanted neither of his partners to shut up, much less be the one to tell them so. But he was feeling so drunk with power that perhaps he was craving more each time, and it scared him. He had to constantly remind himself that this was a game they were playing, a game  _they_  asked him to lead.

Maybe next time he'd ask them to be quiet the entire time.

Harry pushed Draco down more and more until he was with his forearms next to Hermione's shoulders as she tried to position Draco in the right place. Suddenly, the both of them hissed, but Harry didn't think Draco had entered her yet.

"What's she doing to you?" Harry asked into Draco's ear, since Hermione had a teasing look on her face.

Draco hissed again. "She's…she's rubbing me up against her clit."

Harry looked at Hermione as if to punish her with his eyes.

"Fuck her, Draco."

Draco sank down and all of them cried out. Draco clenched all of his muscles when he finally entered Hermione and Harry's arms almost gave in from the shock of pleasure. He was shaking with the effort of holding himself up above them in order not to crush them too much, but he still wanted to do nothing else except to thrust in and out of Draco until he lost all semblance of control. He couldn't, though, Draco was too overwhelmed with so much happening to his body and Harry could tell that too much stimulation right now would send him right over the edge before they got a chance to enjoy this.

Harry leaned down as much as he could without smothering Draco and kissed Hermione over Draco's shoulder. She had one hand on Draco's head; whose face was currently buried in her neck as he took deep breaths, and the other she tangled it in Harry's hair as they kissed. After a while, Draco hadn't even attempted to move, and Harry started worrying he was too overwhelmed. He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of someone while having someone inside you at the same time because it sounded too brilliant.

He already had a  _lot_  of plans for their next time.

"Draco," Harry said after he pulled away from Hermione. He kissed the back of Draco's neck. "Are you okay?"

Draco nodded and raised his head weakly. "I think...I'm ready."

Harry didn't wait a second longer before pulling out slightly and then sinking back into Draco, trying to be as restrained as possible. He was ridiculously hard and even the slow rhythm they had started was making his brain fog up. Hermione was gasping softly every time he and Draco entered her, (That was part of the magic; it felt as though they were doing it together, as well as he and Hermione draining Draco together) and Draco was making low strangled noises and clutching the sheets for dear life.

No matter how much Harry wanted this to last, it was doomed to be brief from the very beginning, every since Hermione and Draco started sharing their fantasies about Harry which was already one of the hottest things they've done without him. And then they invited him into it.

Hermione clutched Harry's bicep with one hand and cradled Draco's head with the other before kissing him. Harry lowered himself slightly to be able to reach their faces and kiss his way from Draco's jaw to Hermione's, one of his favourite things to do. Without really noticing, his pace started to increase,

"Fuck,  _fuck_ ," Draco panted, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open moving his body along with Harry

Harry nodded in earnest. "You feel so fucking good. Both of you." He could feel his brain fogging up and his control slipping away from him.

"Harry," Hermione said in between gasps. "Can I touch myself?"

Harry's brain regained some of its functions because Hermione was  _asking_  for his permission instead of disobeying him like she had done before, which surprised him but also turned him on immensely. She sounded desperate.

Harry took a while to answer, savoring what was likely his last chance to give commands before it was all over. Hermione's eyes were fixed intently on him and he waited three more thrusts, feeling very close to the edge and knowing Draco was too.

"Yes."

With some difficulty Hermione slipped her hand in between herself and Draco, and Draco groaned low in his throat. Harry unconsciously copied him.

Harry was trying to hold on as long as possible and he found it surprising that neither Draco nor Hermione had told him they were about to lose it because he recognized their faces and erratic movements.

Draco made a sound that could have been Harry's name, but Harry couldn't process it anymore.

"Now," he said as clearly as he could and managed to hold on a second longer to be able to see and hear Hermione and Draco coming before his own orgasm overtook him. He imagined the way Hermione was tightening around Draco and then Draco was doing it to him and Harry blacked out. It was too much.

He started regaining consciousness when he heard someone breathe with difficulty and realized his arms must have gave out under him. He quickly summoned all his strength to push himself up and carefully pull out of Draco, who was collapsed on top of Hermione and frankly looked half dead. He hissed when Harry pulled out completely and Hermione kissed the top of his head. Harry laid down next to her and lifted her chin to kiss her lazily while Draco began to come to himself. He started rolling off Hermione to Harry's side, so Harry moved a bit to give Draco the space he clearly wanted in the middle.

Harry and hermione showered Draco with soft touches and kisses until he finally opened his eyes.

"Did I die?" he asked with one of the gruffiest voices Harry had heard on him.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Please don't ever die of an orgasm. I wouldn't be able to look at any of your family members in the eye at your funeral."

"Bold of you to assume my family will show up at my funeral," Draco said as he stretched his arms overhead.

Harry flicked him in the nose but smiled anyway. "Shut up."

Draco turned to look at him. "No. You're not in charge anymore."

"Oh no," Harry said while clutching his chest dramatically. "Is my reign already over?"

Hermione scoffed. "Joke all you like, we know you loved it."

Harry blushed. "I might be open to do it again. If you'd like."

Draco and Hermione shared a look and began whispering to each other.

"What do you think? Should we let him do it?"

"Maybe. If he begs first."

Harry laughed and threw his pillow over their faces but still thought that he'd do anything for the two people next to him.


End file.
